Siblings Pulled Together
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: Madeleine James is the new girl at Elm Tree house, she has a secret, about a a certain someone living there... Madeleine must face the hard facts of life when Elm Tree's residents find it hard to accept her.. Will Tracy be able to turn this girl around and make her a better person? Will she save her? Contains themes such as bulimia, running away, alcohol abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Siblings pulled totgether

Authors Note- Please review :) and this story has lots of swearing it, and some scenes of violence not for younger readers.

Maddie POV

The car journey was long and painful, i had Catherine my social worer blabbing on to me about making friends and all that shit. I could hear her voice going on at me, but it was just one ear and out the other. I didn't give a crap. At first, i really listened. But then she told me where i was being placed, "Elm Tree House" this sent alarm bells going through my head. I ended up getting a severe case of de ja vu. The moments flashing through my head.

FLASHBACK

"MUM!?" I shouted. "Listen, i 'aint staying! i figured no-one else deserved to put up with your mistakes. So i'm just gonna go and get-" Until i was interrupted by mum. Of course, she had a bottle of vodka in her hand. i weren't surprised. its become an accesory for her, it weird to see her without it. She stumbled up to me.

"Your brother 'aint 'ere alright" she slurred her breath filling up the space around me

"what are you talking about?!" I demanded an answer from her.

"The social took him didn't they. Now he's at someplace called something tree house" She boasted. She obviously was to drunk for it to hit her yet. her son, my brother gone. "So you may aswell go back to wherever you came from. Why don't you stay here anymore anyway?" she tried to pull me in for a hug, i backed away, and she stumbled grabbing the banister for support.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! BEING DRUNK ALL THE TIME! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I DONT KNOW HOW HE DEALED WITH YOU! YOUR INSANE!" I ran out the house, and slammed the front door behind me. all i knew was i was gonna find this place. thats when i ended up in this place. my so called friend who i ws staying with told the social about me. at first i hated her, but now i knew i'd get my brother back.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Ah! Madeleine James! Welcome to Elm Tree house! I'm Mike, this is Tracy, and Gina!" He joyfully said. I knew what was going on, acting like everything is great here, but i knew otherwise. Nothing would be great until i knew for sure my brother lived here. 


	2. Brother Found

_**A/N- Really sorry, this story won't be getting as many fast updates. This is because im focusing on silent screams and mute tears.**_  
_**Any Reviews Welcome :D**_

Madeleine had to admit, the place did look quite homley, she could get used to it here. Then her mind came back to reality. She scanned the hallways vigrously trying to see if she could see her brother.

_Madeleine POV_

_I'm sure he's here.. my friend ended up reccomending care homes to me. i know right, wouldve thought she of got the fact that i don't want to live in a care home. We went though like 20 of them. Bit excessive i know, but thats my friend for you. There was only one which had "tree" in it. I just hope my brothers here._

I walked into the office. Though Mike must've noticed my snarl. I didn't wanna be here, i expected him to shout at me. But no.

"I know we are not the company you want right now Madeleine, but we will let you go soon. We just wanna know some stuff about you." Mike calmly said, not taking his eyes off me for one second.

"Oh wow, you are a great care home aren't you. You know the kids so well. Listen if you want information then just read the fucking folder my social worker gave you." I said sarcastically.

"Actually i already know that stuff. i'd like to know other things about you, like favourite colour, favourite food. How you take to new surroudings. Any concerns you may have." Mike replied. It was bewildering to me that he hadnt shouted at me. Or slapped me in the face yet.

"YEAH! cause knowing my favourite colour is SO IMPORTANT to know in this dump!" Anger was rising within me. All i new, was i was not gonna back down. I was not gonna give in and say sorry to this lot. IT WAS THEM. They took my brother away from me.

"eh, Maddie babes, we don't appreciate back chat 'ere alright? Apoligise" Gina butted in, keen to make sure i werent gonna be a troublemaker.

"Oh i dont give a fuck what you think!" i ran out the door, slamming it as hard as i could behind me. I did well so far, i knew i was gonna be seen as strong here. Trouble was gonna be my best friend. It would only make me stronger. Thats when i saw him. My brother staring at me right in the eye.

I gave him the tighest hug i could

"I've missed you so much! It's okay, i'm here now" i kissed his cheek i saw a toy in his hand. "Who is this then?" i asked, keen to get him to talk i wanted to hear his voice.

"Jeff." he replied.

"Hello Jeff"

Thats when, of course some slag came in asking what on earth i was doing with Harry.

"GET OFF HIM! WHO ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Sapphire was shouting at the top of her lungs now. She started throwing punches at me. I retaliated, i was not gonna go down, and no-one was gonna ask me what i was doing with MY brother.

"MY BROTHER! YES THATS RIGHT! IM HARRYS BROTHER! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ASSHOLE" Then i was pulled away, by Mike. Sapphire pulled away by Gina, they screamed at us to stop. Then went on to me about first impressions, yeah cause i gave a fuck about that. i was here for harry. no-one else. Tracy took Harry down to the kicthen.

Great, now Harry was probably gonna end p being kept away from me. I punched the wall, leaving a dent. my knuckles bled. How dare they. See, if i told them who Harry was, then everyone would know, I was not gonna have that. I only wanted Harry to pick up, take him to find dad.


	3. Running From Problems

**_A/N - Sorry i dont update this much, its hard because i have 3 stories in progress.. please review and give any advice. Love the reviews, thanks so much :)_**

I stormed into my room, how dare they. Them fucking assholes. Keeping me away from my brother. After the whole Sapphire incident Tracy told me it was best to give Harry space. God, i think i know what's best for my own brother! I slammed my fist against the wall, one fist after another. Then of course Mike poked his big nose in.

"Madeleine? come on, stop it" He pulled me slowly away from the wall. I just stayed still, tears streaming down my face.

"He's my brother! MY BROTHER!" I screamed.

"I know, I know" He put his arm around me and started rocking me. I aint no little kid! I shoved his arm off me

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU REALLY DON'T!" I started pushing him, screaming for him to go away. Mike simply grabbed my arms and said

"No, not until you calm down. I think maybe if we talk-" Mike got interupted. I was not gonna take this soppy crap.

"Don't you think i have? Mum ended up putting me in anger management. The cow. She didn't get why. which was dumb of her, cause while she was chugging down alcohol i was trying to keep the 'family' together. Mum ended up drinking loads after Harry left. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I ran out the room, i didn't know what to do now.

* * *

I ran and picked up my bag which got left by the door. Only to be confronted by Sapphire.

"I'm so sorry.. i didn't know.." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Wait where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here. whats the point i being here if i can't stay with Harry. They're gonna take him away. This place is shit anyway. " I walked out the door.

Finally i was out of that place, i started running to the nearest bustop, my feet aching from how fast i was going. Adrenaline rushed round my body. For some reason i felt guilty. Why would i feel guilty? They took Harry away from me, then this idiot of a girl questioned me. and Mike acted like everything would be fine. But it weren't. Couldnt stand it everyone giving me the evils. I should be glad im out of that place. They called it the dumping ground. Well at least that was accurate.

I got on the bus number 23. I hauled my bag onto the seat beside me. I looked at the time. 13:00 great broad daylight anyone could see me. I got some chips from the takeaway and started looking for potential places to sleep. Assuming i was gonna get that far anyway.

**_A/N- i hope this is okay. Sorry short Chapter, got 3 stories on the go. plus i think that was a suitable place to end the chpater please review :)_**


	4. Failure

_There i was, under cardboard. I wrapped it around me attempting to make a blanket. Which was extremley unsuccesful._  
_I didn't realise it would be this cold tonight, the wind biting my skin every time it lunged at me. My thoughts took me back to Harry. What he was doing right now. I was kinda grateful that Sapphire had stopped me now, because i knew Harry was safe now. I hated being in un-familiar places.. so it was kinda dumb of me to run off. But i was not gonna stay there, no way. No doubt Harry would be wondering who on earth i was. Sapphire had probably told Mike and Gina that i ran away._

Wait what was i thinking? Harry safe? Me forgiving Sapphire. Shit, i've been in the cold to long.. I couldn't let my real feelings take over. No, it may seem like me being an asshole. But thats my shield. And it was a pretty damn good one.

I walked down the street, wrapping my cardigan tight around me, then a car pulled up.

"Madeleine? come on, lets go back home." Tracy said.

"Home...HOME? that is no home of mine. you know that." I answered. Here we go, now she was gonna say..

"We all care about you, and we dont give up that easily on people Maddie.." She said it. I knew it. Social Workers are way to predictible.

"Whatever you say won't make me get in that car. Plus your a stranger, thought i werent supposed to get in cars with strangers.." I replied sarcastically.

"Quit it Madeleine. Get in now." She obviously didn't battle with care kids much did she.

"OOO feisty are we? Don't think your crap is gonna help."

"Think about Harry. He misses you, he thought that he finally had his big sister back. Only to learn she run away.." She said softly.

"Oh dont use sympathetic shit on me. Harry is fine, I saw him for like 2 miniutes, and even then, i had Sapphire trampling me. She looked after him before me. I got nothing back.. there." I started to walk again, only to see Tracy was still following me.

"Its me, or Mike. Mike can get angry if he wants to you know. I'm giving you a second chance. So take it."

"Trying to scare me are you? Cut the crap. No-one ever gives me a second chance.. I mean i got all the 'inmates' giving me the evil. " Thats when Tracy dragged me into the car and locked the door.

"This is kidnap this!" I exclaimed

"Its not. And you know it. Listen i had a talk with Mike, you can talk to Harry now. Sorry that we didn't let you, it was just Harry was terrified when he saw you and Sapphire fight, Saphhire is like his big sister.."  
I made a look at her. She suddenly added on

"And he had just seen his real big sister." She nodded like she was always gonna say that. I rest my head on my hand and stared out the window for the rest of the journey. I knew Tracy kept giving me glances like i was supposed to return it and start a conversation, but thats the point? Its always the same shit.

* * *

As i suspected, everyone giving me the evils like i was some sort of murderer. Harry just glared at me, Sapphire let go of Harry, as if she thought he was gonna run up to me and hug me. But no, why would he?

"A word in the office please Madeleine" Mike glared at me, obviously tired of my behaviour. I slumped down in the chair and crossed my arms.

"What? Listen if ur gonna lecture me on running away i know the drill." I started to mimick Mikes voice "Dont ever run off like that again, im getting sick of your behaviour Maddie, you can't act like this. Dont think we have given up on you because we havent."

"Madeleine your on washing up duty for the next week. And you my friend are going to bed early. "

"Whatever, i really dont give a fuck. Wouldv't thought you got that by now."

"You now that isnt-"

"Acceptable?" i cut in on Gina. "See this is the part where i go back to what i just said. i dont give a fuck" I walked out the room, making sure to slam the door behind me.

I was hoping that i could just go to my room without any interuptions or shit like that. Then of course there she stood. Tee.

"Why did you run away?" She asked, i knew she meant well, Tee was the sort of person who i would hang out with. If i wasn't such an ass. Then Carmen cut in before i could answer

" Yeah why would you run away? i mean your brother is here.." Carmen said. Of course she really hadn't understood me

"Why are you interested?" i asked them. They better have a good reason because i was not in the mood.

"Just wondering." Carmen said

"Well i have no answers for you. so go toddle off back to pink fairy land. I am going to bed." I brushed past them, hitting Carmens shoulder on mine. Gee why did everyone want to poke their nose into my life? What use is it to them anyway?

I slammed my bedroom door behind me. It was Tracys fault i was here again. I just wanted freedom. Next time i must remember to do it at night and bring Harry with me. Take him back to mum, get her off the drinking. Maybe find dad and become a family again. Next time I will do it properly..

A/N**_- Thanks so much for the reviews, it really means a lot. Please give advice if you have some its very welcome. Hope you liked this :)_**


	5. A Plan

A/N- wow under pressure updating all meh stories!  
*MASSIVE HUGGLE!* Thank you so so much for the reviews, it means so much!

Here i was, washing up beans off plates, and washing plastic cups, all the other kids kept staring at me. Like they had never seen someone wash up before. Jheeze. I ran away, pretty sure some other kids have done that before. Now Mike may aswell glue me to him. He is stalking me i swear. Tracy keeps giving me assured smiles, im guessing thats so if i need to talk to someone i will go to her. No. I will go to noone. I hated washing up, i was still a little weak, i had a stomach bug. Nasty. Elektra mustve sbotaged my food or something.

Once i finally washed everything up. I decided to have some quality time with Harry. But as soon as i said hello, all the kids stared at me again.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" I asked

"Are you even allowed to be with him?" Carmen asked.

"OMG! he is my brother. Tracy said so. deal with it mother fuckers. He is my brother, im allowed to spend time with me. So stop staring got it?" I said, i walked out the room with harry in my hand in a huff.

"Why are you so angry?" Harry asked, his blue eyes glaring up at me.

"I'm not angry Harry, just annoyed at people taking you away from me all the time. Don't worry we will be a family again. We can go find dad, me and you. Do you want that?" I asked him, inside my mind was begging and pleading for him to say yes, outside. well my expression was as good as a brick.

"Yes, what about mummy though?" He asked.

"Mum, well she isn't really a parent. We would be a better family without her." I assured him

"Gus says a family is mum, dad, and children.." He glared up at me again "Can we get mummy too?"

"Yeah go on then. But if it doesn't work out, we will find dad straight away okay?" I crouched infront of him, holding his little hands inside mine

"Yeah okay! Can Jeff come?"

"Of course Jeff can come! He is part of our family!" I hugged him tighly, only to notice Tracy staring at me smiling.

shit, did she hear what i said? i don't think so, why would she be smiling?

"A word?" Tracy walked up to me.

"Fine, what now?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say, glad that Harry is happy to be around you now. How did you do it?" She asked still beaming

"I dunno, just happened" I started walking back up to my room. Harry had started begging me to go now, this made me smile. But i had to say we would have to wait a few days first.

I got my bag, and packed up a third of tthe things i owned, just so it was less work later. If i packed up everything now, someone would notice. I started taking small amounts of food and putting them in my pocket until i went upstairs again. I stuffed them in my bag. But of course Tracy being Tracy got suspicious.

"Can you explain that stomach bug you had a while ago?" She asked.

"uhh, i'm not one for english. espically adjectives, but i guess i can name some. Horrible, disgusting.-" Then she interupted me. How rude of a care worker.

"I mean, are you sure it was a stomach bug."

"Why what else would it be? OHHH i know, its that alien disease i caught when i went to Mars. Thats it." I answered sarcastically.

"I mean... well.." Tracy stuttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, ive seen you sneaking food upstairs... and then you were sick the after day." Tracy explained.

"Meaning?" I pressed for her to continue, wanting to get to the point. This was taking ages.

"A coping method?"

"Im sorry!? You think im bulimic? OMG people in this place worry too much!" I exclaimed. gosh she really thought that about me. I knew i'd have to explain why i had food upstairs

"Me and Harry were having a picnic. I didn't tell anyone because other people would've joined. Thats all" I lied.

"Okay, well, as long as your sure." She trailed off, and walked back into the kitchen.

Well that was close. Have to make sure its careworker proof next time. 


	6. A Jump For Freedom

A/N- thank you so so much for the reviews! It means so so much! Please review, and give any advice you have!

I gave Tracy looks whenever she passed me. Still can't believe she thought that of me. Shit.

Harry burst into the room and jumped onto me for a hug, I hugged him tightly back

"When are we going?" He asked. My eyes went wide. Sapphire stared at me, she was suspicious, I knew it.

"He wants to know when are we going to go and play... DUH!" i said, trying to make it obvious, and that Sapphire was thick.

"Was i not supposed to say?" Harry whispered to me innocently.

"No, its okay Harry, next time you just go to make sure that you make up an excuse" I whispered to him back. He high fived me and ran off. Tracy came into the room, giving me the evils.

"A word?"

"How about 'no'?" I sugggested.

"When are you gonna stop being so rude Madeleine?" She had her hands on her hips now. But if that was supposed to make me in some way scared. Or if she was supposed to show she was being serious. It didn't work, sure it worked with others, but not me.

"Hmmm... maybe never. I think a gazzilion years will do it though" I told her

"A gazzilion isn't a number.." Gus told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think i know that?" I asked him. He kinda got shocked by this then he answered me.

"Then why did you say it?" Gus asked me, i watched him as he took notes, I wanted to grab it and throw it across the room.

"Sarcasm. You should learn it sometime." I walked out the room, slamming my fist against the wall as i went by. Tracy followed me. But i couldn't be bothered to tell her to fuck off. She wouldn't give up, she could follow me forever. But i wouldnt talk to her.

I slammed my door, moving my wardobe infront of the door. I couldn't take people fucking about anymore. It was useless. I heard Tracy outside my door.

"I wanted to say sorry, about yesterday.. i shouldn't have made any assumptions." Tracy had apoligised to me... Why was a careworker admitting they were wrong? It was kind of stupid.

"Madeleine? Why did you put the cuboard on the door?" He asked. I turned round, Harry was there, he had been playing with some of my old toys and his own.

"Harry!" Thats when i realised. If we went out the window, then we would be able to leave this place. Yeah we didnt have that many supplies. But now it was the perfect time!

"Hey Harry, how do you fancy playing spies?" Harry nodded eargerly at this offer, i gave him his little rucksack, and put Jeff inside. I grabbed my own backpack and put it onto my back. I got the little pieces of fabric hanging from the side of it.

"Harry your gonna climb onto the bag okay? I will crouch, you will climb on, dont worry i will make sure your secure" I assured him. Harry shook his head. After about 10 miniutes i finally had managed him to get on. I told him to be as quiet as possible, because the careworkers were baddies in our game.

My window was right by a bunch of pipes, which was great. I climbed out, taking my time not to fall. My hands began to shake, Harry was crying quietly behind me, i whispered to him the whole time assuring him. I gripped on as tightly to the pipe as possible. My hand red, and fingertips pure white. I didn't wanna let go, but slowly i did, each time lowering my self about 5cm. I reached the bottom.

"Can i get off now?" Harry asked me, still being quiet.

"No, not yet, you will be able to soon, once we get a little further out. Is Jeff hurting?" I told him, lifting him up and tightening the knot.

"No, Jeff is okay" I looked behind me, and smiled, he smiled back at me. We ran out, we kept running until we got a good few miles away. I let Harry go down, and we took a seat down for a bit.

Here it was. The beggining of a new life. 


	7. Overnight In The Streets

_**a/n - Please review, i hope you like this story! I'm sorry this chapter might be bad. Im suffering writers block.**_

Tracy had been outside the door for half hour, she was sat outside the door.

"Madeleine, i know you dont wanna talk to me, please just tell me your okay?" Tracy requested, there had been no sound inside the room for ages now.. Fear lingered in Tracy's feelings, what happened in there?

"Where's Harry?!" Sapphire shouted."I can't find him anywhere!" All the kids looked over to her. Sapphire noticed Tracy was still sitting outside Madeleine's door.

"Has she sai anything yet?" Sapphire asked, her mind clicked "I bet you she has taken Harry!"

"Sapphire, don't go assuming things you dont know for sure..." Tracy said.

"NO!, Harry had been whispering to Madeleine, Madeleine ended up saying that it was how long until they were gonna play. Think about it. Harry missing, Madeleine locked in her room, not replying!" Sapphire stormed off, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

LINEE

Harry had been crying for a couple minutes now, it had started raining heavily. Its was like knives stabbing them all over, They ran for cover.

"You said we would find dad... and mum" Harry said.

"We will. This is all part of it" Madeleine hugged him.

MADDIE POV

_It was freezing, my feet were killing me. We gathered some cardboard, and i got Harry some water with the money i had. Some people were horrible, they would stare at us, and mock us. Give us dirty looks. Very few people gave us money, even then it was like 10p or something.._

_We would eat the food which people had half eaten, I know it was gross, but i guess thats all we had, we would buy food which was cheap. I knew back at the dumping ground they would all be freaking out. Tracy would probably be looing for me. Sapphire was gonna hate me for taking Harry. But we were gonna find dad. We were gonna be a family again._

_Harry and i, barley got any sleep that night, it was once again freezing, we layered ourselves in our clothes, and stayed in the alley way, i hugged Harry tightly, not wanting him to leave me in the middle of town i didnt know._

_Police cars, people drunk and being sick, cars speeding by. All these seemed to keep us awake at night, deafening to our ears._

_It was the next morning, i let Harry lie in for a bit. He needed energy. After yesterday, we can't keep walking. Dad was in a town ages away. So i decided i would have to go and hitch hike._

_Harry's eyes fluttered open._

_"Are we going to see daddy today?" Harry asked me._

_"Yeah, listen we arent gonna walk today, we are gonna get there some other way. Someone can give us a lift" I told him, he smiled at this._

_"YAY!" he had a huge beam on his face " Jeff's feet really hurt!" he exclaimed._

_"i know, i know harry." I comforted him. My arms enveloping him tightly._

_We began walking, hoping that we would be able to find a car, or some sort of transport that could give us a lift._

_We got in the truck, Harry sat very close next to me, he kept whispering to me thats its wrong. Because he was a stranger, yeah i am glad he is cautious, but this was annoying. I kept getting calls on my phone from Tracy she kept leaving messages on my phone like "Come home im worried about you!" "Have you got Harry with you? Please come home!" I hated how she called it 'home' that is no home of mine. It will never be._

**_A/N - sorry suffering writers block, i hope that you enjoyed it though :)_**


	8. Hopeless Fathers

_**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews, the do keep me going. Sorry seems like writers block is taking over every single story im writing.. Any ideas are very much welcome!**_

The journey was long and uncomfortable, Harry was sitting on my lap now, ad the driver kept giving me dirty looks. When we finally reached our destination..

"Come on then. Pay up" He glared at me, he stuck his hand out and moved his fingers wanting me to hurry up. How could i give my money to him. That is what i need, to survive. I gave him a 5. He gave me the evils of course. and kept his hand out.

"Oh, your not getting any more buddy." Me and Harry began running off, i didn't know exactly where we going, and i didnt know if that guy was chasing us But what was the point in looking. We finally stopped. After what seemed like hours of running. Jheez i was a coward sometimes. Harry kept asking why we kept runnning, truth was i was scared. He looked creepy, but i just told him that we were gonna get to dad faster.

I looked at my phone, of course, Tracy left me loads of messages. I decided to call her, because ignoring her werent working, and she was pissing me off.

"What is our problem Tracy? This is harassment this is!" I blurted out to her.

"We only want to know our safe.." Tracy lied to me

"Yeah we are safe. yadda yadda yadda. YOU want to know where we are." I told her.

"Then where are - wait what do you mean we? Have you got Harry with you?" Tracy started to ask me a whole bunch of questions, which i didnt give a fuck about, so naturally i didnt listen. Harry laughed as i started making faces to Harry and silently complained about Tracy going on.

"Yeah i got Harry. He is fine! Now can you please piss off?" I said sarcastically

"We dont tolerate that language Maddie.. Come home now" She lectured me, i rolled my eyes.

"What are you gonna do? sanction me? Oh wait im here, and your there! and how many times do i have to spell it out to you, that aint my home.." I shouted at her, who was she to boss me around?

I hung up. Me and Harry began walking to our fathers house, well im pretty sure it was that address i heard mum slur his address sometimes, complaining about dad leaving us...

* * *

We reached the address, the house had a big garden at the front of it, a stone path led to the door. An oak tree towered over us, me ad Harry followed the path up to the door, and i knocked it.

There he was, our father. He wore a blue shirt, with black Jeans, He had brown hair which was messy, his blue eyes matching his shirts. I smiled at him, Harry looked at me, saw my reaction and knew instantly we found him

"DADDY!" he ran up to him, dad smiled down at me, he was reunited.

"Why are you here?" He asked, setting Harry back down on the floor.

"They sent us to a care home.. mum was a crap mother to us. She was drinking all the time, i know you know that, but it got worse when you left.. why didnt you take us with you?" I asked him, doubt flushed through me, Questions flooded my brain.

He left us with mum.

He didnt come to get us out of care.

He never even called..

He basically ran away, ran away without us.. How could he do that. Harry was still smiling, he danced around the living room, introducing Jeff to dad. I stood there at the doorway, i couldn't bring myself to step inside, i started to realise that dad was just as bad... Mum got left with us, she didnt want us. Dad ran away, without us. Our family didnt want me and Harry..

He wanted us to stay the night. I reluctantly agreed. I chose to agree for Harry, i bought him all this way, so he may aswell have got something out of it. I called Tracy.

* * *

"Pick us up from dads would ya?" I asked her. I felt like an idiot.. after everything.. i was asking to go back to the dumping ground. I mentally slapped myself.

"Wait? You were at your dads? Why? Wasnt it good enough, not all it was worth was it?" She began questioning me. Again.

"Just save it for when we get there will you? I cant be bothered to deal with your shit. Gloat away Beaker. Now fuck off" I hung up the phone. I realised i didnt give her the address so i texted her. Harry grabbed Jeff and began to play outside with me, i took a photo of him and Harry together, for safe keeping.

Tracy's car pulled up after a good few hours, we got into the car, i just sat in silence. I was not gonna admit that i was wrong to anyone. Tracy did her job, me and Harry were back. That was good enough. Just had to prepare myself for Mile to flip at me.

**_A/N- I hope that this chapter was good.. Had to update 3 stories everyday is really hard. If you have any ideas for ANY of my stories, please please tell me as it would really really help! I do love the reviews, they make me so so happy :) Thank you! *HUGGLE*_**


	9. True Feelings

_**A/N- I hope this chapter is okay.. still suffering light writers block :) Any ideas and advice welcome!**_

The car arrived at the dumping ground. Great. I thought to myself. Bet you Mike is pissed off with me this time.  
We walked into the office, Harry went upstairs to play with Jeff.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT!?" He bellowed down my ear.

"Careful Mike.. you might make me deaf." I said sarcastically.

"Why on earth did you go see your father? What, were you and Harry going to live with him?" He asked me, his voice became softer.

"Well no, i wanted to go and water his flowers for him." I replied. they all sent me a puzzled look. "DUH!, I WAS GONNA LIVE WITH HIM!" I shouted at him, tears streaming down my face. "We were gonna be a family again.." I whispered. I left the room, How on earth could i have let my guard down!

* * *

I passed Harry's room to hear him talking to Tracy.

"Maddie wont get in trouble will she? She only did it cause me and her love daddy.." Harry's eyes stared up at Tracy.

"No, im sure she wont Harry.." She smiled at him, and ruffled his hair. She turned rond and saw me, i knew what was coming. She wanted to have a 'talk' with me. She was gonna tell me everything would be okay

"Maddie.. are you ok?" Tracy asked, she placed her hand on my shoulders. I moved back.

"I'm fine. Shouldve known it werent gonna work out anyway." I mumbled

"Madeleine you wouldn't of known.. Its okay you know.." Tracy held my hands. She obviously didnt get my message to backing away that i didnt want this, I didnt wanna listen to her sympathetic shit.

"Whatever" I walked along the corridor, then up the stairs. I sat on my bed, and pulled out my photo album. There were only 2 pages worth of pages, just goes to show that the happiness didnt last long. One photo stood out to me. Mum, dad, Harry and me were sitting on a red checkered blanket in the field, Harry was holding an apple juice box, I held a little teddy bear named 'Ted' In my arms, mum and dad were holding eachother.. and smiling.. this was long before Mum started drinking. Nan and Grandad died in a car crash, she started drinking which meant quitting her office job. She didnt even hand in her resignation, she just.. stopped going. Dad didnt like the way mum was acting he said she was being a brat. Which i found unfair, but after time went by, i guess i kinda agreed. She didnt even try to stop. Dad left us with her. I was holding the family together.

A tear rolled down my cheek, the memories haunted my mind. I didnt like remembering the good times. It reminds me of something we could of have forever, and noone could take that away. But i guess sometimes i like just to have a look, a reminder that i held us together.

* * *

I went down stairs, only to be confronted by an over eager Carmen

"Why did you run away?" She basically had leaped up when i walked into the room. Johnny ended up complaining to her in the corner of the room for being to upfront.

"You don't need to know that do you?" I gave them the evils, only to be pushed in the back by Sapphire.

"DONT YOU EVER TAKE HARRY AGAIN!" She kicked me in the stomach, over and over.

"STOP IT YOU COW! WHATS WRONG WITH TAKING HARRY TO SEE HIS DAD?" I shouted at her, screaming in pain.

"So thats where you went.. you had NO IDEA how your father was.." She stopped kicking me, and stepped back.

"OMG, if your father came back 10 years after being on the road, bet you would go and run away with him.." I snarled at her. Sapphires fist was about to meet my face , Mike burst into the room and pulled her away from me. I stood up immediately, and left the room.

That went well.

**_A/N- really sorry this is a bad chapter.. i really need some ideas. i will beg, please gimmie some ideas? writers block- severe! I hope it was possible for you to like it.. If you liked it, or didnt like it. Tell me :)_**


	10. Bulimic

_**A/N- sorry i havent updated, school is taking up a lot of my time. Also i dont know when the next chapter will be up.**_

Tears streamed down my face, i ran out the room, Sapphire was right. Dad couldve been dead for all i had known. I didnt keep my promise with Harry to see mum. My mind raced. I needed a way out of this. Now.

Tracy had thought i was bulimic.. she called it a coping method, So surely it works. I raced down to the kitchen, grabbing food from the cupboards, I was on the brink of breaking down, i hid my tears from everyone, i couldnt let anyone see my tears. My hands shook fast, Tee, Frank and Carmen had been on lookers at this event, Tracy entered the room.

"Maddie? Are you okay?" She asked me cautiously.

"Making a picnic for Harry" i replied nervously, Tracy pried me away from the food, she put her arm around me like a blanket. She took me out the room.

"Where are we going? Harry... the picnic..." I didnt want to move away from the thing keeping me strong.

"To talk to me, Mike and Gina, something is wrong Madeleine" Tracy said.

"Can i just talk to you?" I asked her

"Sure, come on" Tracy assured me, her arm still wrapped round me. We sat down on the sofa.

* * *

"Whats going on Maddie?" She placed her hands on my lap, her chair right infront of me.

"I let Harry down, i couldnt take care of mum.. she was drunk all the time, Dad didnt even come and try to find us, he doesnt care about us."My eyes met the floor.

"You didnt let Harry down, and you shouldnt of been caring for your mum, your still a child Maddie... Why did you take all the food?"

My mind lingered on her last question.. how could i explain it to her. Then i said it "A coping method.. i cant take the pressure, i should be there for Harry, i let the family fall to pieces."

She gave me a puzzled look, then her mind clicked " Oh Maddie" She was now sat next to me, hugging me, and wiping away my tears. My hidden side was now out. I let my guard down.

"Maddie, none of this is your fault, i promise you it will be okay.. but this... this is not the answer" Tracy hugged me tighter, stroking my hair.

"We would be a family if it werent for me." That was the last thing i said, before i broke from her grasp, making my way upstairs, tears still flowing uncontrollably from my face.


	11. Blind Eyes Don't See The Truth

_**A/N- really short chapter sorry!**_

Tracy POV

_We walked out the room, Maddie made no emotion when she walked out the room, some of the kids asked her questions but she just dismissed them. I went and told Mike._

_"Mike?" I went into the office._

_"Yeah, what is it Tracy?" He asked me while rummaging through the filing cabinet._

_"Its about Madeleine, she is bulimic." I explained, Mike stopped in his tracks._

_"How do you know that?" He asked me, his face pale. He really really cares about these kids. He watches these kids like a hawk, we make sure they are okay, so when a bombshell like this comes along. Mike feels very guilty. We have a saying 'blind eyes don't see the truth' basically saying, if u dont look deep enough, or understand someone, you dont know them, you dont see what really is going on instead of what they make out._

_"We spoke, she was in the kitchen, grabbing food from the cupboard. I pulled her out, she was clearly distressed, then finally she spoke to me about what was going on." Mike was about to walk out the room, when i interuppted him._

_"Dont talk to her about it, she trusted me, i dont think that she wanted to tell any of us. i said she could choose me or you, and she chose me." I explained, Mike stopped and sat back down rummaging through folders._

MADDIE POV

I was walking around, i couldnt sit down, i just kept thinking, my head spinning round like a whirlpool.

"Whats wrong Madeleine?" Harry asked me, i froze in the spot.

"Nothing." I replied, i couldnt tell him. He was way too young, he wouldnt understand, and id break him.

Thats when Gina's vouce boomed for dinner. I knew what was coming.

I took my seat at the table, everyone was watching me, Carmen obviously voiced everyones thoughts. She crowded me with questions.

"So why were you taking all the food from the cupboard?" She asked me, i knew it everyone was annoyed at me.

"Leave me alone alright?" I said. I started eating my food.

"How much have you got stashed upstairs then? " Carmen asked, i gave a look to her.

"none." I said, i was close to punching her.

"Are you ill or something, only to mem you arent right in the head? You ran away with Harry.. and now your stealing all the food!" Thats when i ran, Tracy entered the room, only to end up running after me. Course its after dinner, she thinks im going to be making myself sick or something, and for once she was right.

I threw up into the toilet, i felt better. I didnt feel so disgusting anymore, what Carmen said, ot only did it hurt and make me angry. But it was right.

How could i have done such a thing?

Shes right, im horrible.

**_A/N- no idea where i am going with this, and i apoligise that this chapter is bad. Need ideas._**


	12. Drinking Problems Away

_**A/N- please please review this chapter :) I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

Maddie POV

I carried on throwing up into the bowl, i felt horrible. Tracy came into the bathroom, she tied my hair up and rubbed my back.

"Madeleine, whats wrong?" She asked me.

"Carmen.. well actually everyone, they all hate me." I said, tears formed in my eyes.

"What did they do?" She asked me

"They questioned me, said things about me. Carmen is right, im not right in the head." I told her.

"You are going to be fine, but this needs to stop Madeleine.. making yourself sick wont help."

"It does help. And you arent going to stop me doing this. Actually no, fine. Ill find another way!" I shouted at her

* * *

I ran out the room, tears spilled from my eyes. Tracy ran after me, de ja vu had struck. For the 3rd time, i was running away.

Here i was, holding a bottle of vodka in my hand. I went up to the counter, and gave him the money. For some reason he didnt accept it.

"ID. Now." He said stirnly, i rummaged through my bag, and found the fake ID. All the kids at school had one, i managed to get mum to agree while she was drunk.

I sat in the alley way, the strength of the drink made my eyes water, i took a few more sips, soon i was chugging it down. It felt good, Tracy didnt want me to make myself sick, so instead i would take something to make me It felt like all my problems were being washed away, i couldnt feel anything. I felt miles better

Tracy's car slowed down, She got out the car and came up to me.

"Madeleine?" Surpisingly she was calm about it, considering i was now drunk.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes, darkness surrounded me, i mustve been here for hours.

"How much have you drunk?" She kneeled down beside me.

"a bottle." I slurred. I tried to stand up, only to come tumbling down again. Tracy caught me and sat me back down again.

"We are just gonna sit here and talk for a bit.."She told me.

"Im fine."I said. That was the drink talking. I was anything but fine, right now i wanted to submerge into a hole and never return.

"You arent. therwise you wouldt have done this" She waved the bottle infront of my face.I pushed it away. Just the sight of it made me dizzy. I started to retch, i ended up throwing up all over the tarmac. Tracy went into tehe shop and got a bottle of water.

"Have this. Now." She demanded.

I started to take sips relunctantly, I could look after myself. She started talking to me, it may aswell of been a speech, she kept asking me questions, like why i ran away, was i really okay. What i was thinkig

"You cannot drink your problems away Madeleine.." She said, she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I just have." I said angrily, I cant stand it anymore. Tracy took me in her arms, i leant on her shoulder as she directed me to the car.

* * *

"Right, im gonna take you straight to bed, you need to sleep this off, and as soon as you wake up, your going to have some water. ok?" Tracy told me. She managed to read the worried look on my face as i saw Mike walk down the corridor

"I will handle Mike, im gonna talk to him tomorrow, everything will be fine." Tracy assured me

"Yeah, yeah fine." I replied. Harry came into the room

"Whats wrong with Maddie?" He asked Tracy.

"She is fine, just a little bit poorly, come on i will read you a bed time story"

Tracy lead Harry down the hall. Until i finally started to drift off.

_TRACY POV_

_Madeleine is suffering so much, she acts like she is tough, when she really isnt. Im so worried about her. She made herself sick.. and now she is trying to get drunk, drinking her problems away... she is feeling so alone.._

_**A/N- im sorry, this chapter isnt very good. But hey, i hoped you liked it.**_


	13. Tracy's Discovery

_**A/N- sorry i havent updated in a while,really trying i swear :) please R and R :D**_

Maddie POV

As soon as i woke up i remember feeling sick, dizzy, "Out of sorts" Harry would say. I put my hand to my head, i didnt have the faintest idea what happened last night, i look to my right, and on my bedside table there stod a glass of water, with a post stick note from Tracy, "Drink this, it will help :)" I grabbed the note just to have one more read, and took sips of the water. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, only to have Mike staring at me.

"Tracy has been updating me on the havoc you caused last night." He said sternly, i looked to the table, all the other kids sat the staring at me, enjoying the entertainment of my lecture.

"What happened yesterday? "I asked him, it was genuine too. "All i remember is being in the street at night.." I said to him.  
Mike and Tracy took me out of the room, i knew he was going to get serious with me now.

"You were drunk last night.. thats right, DRUNK!" He pointed his finger at me, like i was guilty of murder. The only thing i could do was become sarcastic, i cant tell them the truth as to why i did it.. no, Tracy would get me a shrink.

"Really? You mean i was hitting the booze last night?!" I gasped.

"Madeleine..." Tracy said as if to warn me.

"What? Its not my fault i dont remember last night. " I whined.

"Why? Why Madeleine? Why?" Mike asked me, for some reason, he actually cared about my problems.

"Why do you think ill tell you?!" I stormed upstairs, i still wasnt recovered from last night, i stumbled, only to have Tracy catch me.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me?" Tracy asked me as she carried me back to my room.

"Alright.." I said.

"So, why did you do it Madeleine?" She wrapped her arms around me, i wasnt sure if i could tell her.. but then again, i told her about my bulimia..

"It was an alterantive to throwing up." I stared into the distance, i could face her.. no, otherwise all the water works would start. I cant look weak. Thats not me.

"You couldve talked about it Maddie.. you couldve told one of us.." Her voice was so soft, i could see the concern in her eyes, for one second anyway, my glance broke through nerves.

"I cant talk about it though.. its too difficult. Every time i try, i just cant."

"You couldve wrote about it?" She was now kneeling infront of me.

"Theres no privacy in this place, someone wouldve took it." I said to her, that wasnt the truth, the truth was, i cant trust people in this place. Tracy is caring, helpful. But i dont know if she is trustworthy..

"Id rather deal with things myself anyway, i always have, and always will. I dont need anyone else." I said to her, this was one of the few times i actually looked her in the eye.

"Madeleine, your hurting yourself, making yourself sick, drinking alcohol.." Tracy stated.

"Yeah, well it works. It makes me feel better. Im not dead am i." I said to her, this was a battle i was beggining to loose.

* * *

"Can you just leave me alone now?" I whispered, tears spilling from my face. Tracy gave me a small nod, thats when she accidently knocked down the small jewellery box on my drawer. The contents flooded out. Tracy was about to put it away for me.

"No, its okay, i can do it." I choked. I was desperate for her to go away, i needed time alone.

"Its okay, Maddie i can sort it." Thats when she saw it, she stared at it for a moment, and then showed it to me, wanting answers.. fuck. She knows.


	14. Madeleine's Story

**_A/N- I hope you like this chapter, there will be 2 things Tracy finds instead of one. I know what they both are. I literally decided this as im typing it up._**

_Madeleine's POV_

_No! NO! NO! She cant know... this is bad.. i can't believe this is happening.._

EVERYONE POV

Tracy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. How could Maddie do this? What was she doing? She knew she was going to have to talk about the most important thing first, she had no idea what to bring up first though. Thats when she decided to get to the bottom of the_** pregnancy test** _first.

"Maddie? Why have you got this?" Tracy showed Maddie the stick, she didn't think Madeleine was that type of girl.

"I'm not. I swear I'm not. I was just checking." Madeleine persuaded Tracy.

"Why did you get it?" Tracy moved closer to the girl when she noticed Madeleine's uncontrollable shaking.

"Because.. something ha-happened.." Maddie closed up more and more. She was terrified of Tracy, now more than ever.

"What happened?" Tracy asked the girl, it was practically a whisper. She could see the vulnerability clearly.

"Just this man. Thats all. I didnt mean for it to happen. I didnt want it. But it did happen." Maddie explained, she stared at the floor.

"Maddie...You were ra-" Tracy said, before she was cut of by Maddie.

"Dont say it.. please. I dont need to be reminded" Madeleine clinged to her bedsheets.

"So.. why have you got a broken razor?" Tracy asked, she was sure she knew the answer already. Madeleine couldn't answer Tracy, she couldnt say it.

"Madeleine.. do- do you cut yourself?" Tray asked the girl. It was obvious Madeleine was at her weakest points.

"Sometimes" Madeleine mumbled.

"Why?" Tracy now had her arm around the girl, who had become a bundle.

"Need to make the memories stop. Its my fault. So i take it out on myself." Maddie explained.

"Its NOT your fault Madeleine.. we can help you, i swear i will be by your side. This needs to stop though" Tracy said. This was probably the most troubled girl she had met, bulimic, drinking, self harm, raped... how could a girl go through ALL of this and not tell anybody?

A/N- I hope this chapter was okay, i really hope you enjoyed it too! Would mean a lot if you reviewed!


	15. Isolation

_**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if you like doctor who, go on my profile, amd check out my other 2 stories they are called. "The Scars Of Clara Oswald" And, "The Lost Girl Of Takhalay" Please r and r this chapter :)**_

Madeleine POV

I cant get a grip on anything on anymore, im lost. alone, i feel like im falling, deeper and deeper into a pool of sorrow, its like from here on in, ive passed tipping point, I cant reach or hold onto anything. Not even Tracy can help me anymore.

"Tracy, I'm fine, honest." I put on a brave face, i needed to make sure Tracy wasnt going to do anything dumb, i knew what she was like. After all of this, she would get me a shrink. I dont want to talk to a complete stranger about my problems.

"Maddie, i know your not okay. Its obvious." Tracy told me, she was right. Im not okay, but i dont need any help, im not weak. Im strong, i can get by.

"I dont need any help" I bluntly said.

"Madeleine, yesterday you broke down infront of me, and now your pushing me away? What changed overnight?" Tracy sat next to me.

"I know exactly how everything is, your gonna get me a shrink. Or tell someone, I cant trust anyone here."

"You can. Maddie, we are going to be here for you every step of the way"

"we? WE? WHO DID YOU TELL?!" I shouted at her.

"I had to, only Gina and Mike know."

"IM SO SICK OF IT, it was not for you to tell! I told you, see i cant trust anyone!" I ran out the room, i barricaded the door with my wardrobe. Here we go again. Im such an idiot, why cant i just ask for help? Why do i have to push everyone away? Why am i throwing a strop in my bedroom..

_**A/N- I know this is incredibly short, but the next chapter will be a lot better. Promise.**_


	16. Elektra

_**A/N- I noticed i havent got many reviews for the last chapter.. please please review, because otherwise i wont update this very often.**_

MADDIE POV

I walked out my bedroom, only to find Tracy had been standing there. "Im fine." I complained to her.

"Your not."

"I dont want to go through ALL of this again, alright, go fanatsise over Seth or something. I couldnt be less bothered about what you want to say right now. So if you dont mind, im going to town. To get a drink if you must know."

"No. you're not going anywhere right now. You know that."

"Fine then, ill just go in my room and have some there." I walked down the room Tracy ran infront of me. Like some sort of little girl watching a horror film.

"YOUVE GOT ALCOHOL IN YOUR ROOM?" She boomed down my ear..

"Yes. Go on tell me all the dangers." I whined.

"No, right thats it, your staying by my side, for the rest of the day. I will get Mike to search your room."Tracy grabbed me by the arm and led me downstairs.

* * *

All the kids stared at me, they knew something.. shit, i was shouting werent i? Damn. Thats when Elektra stepped in.

"So, Madeleine is a drunkie!" She laughed, all the kids gave a look to her, they didnt find it very funny. None of them knew what to say.

"Whats a drunkie?" Harry asked. Great. Im doomed.

"You dont need to know about any of that." I told him, Elektra walked out the room, smirking, she was up to something. But i couldnt go after her, all te other kids would follow.

Elektra walked into the room, she had that smile, like she was up to something.. Thats when she revealed what was behind her back. My vodka.

"Look at this guys! Who wants some?" She laughed.

"Give that back, Mandy.."

"Dont use that name you cow!"

"Then, give me. My. Vodka. Now"

"No." She ran out the room, i chased after her, shouting at her. I managed to throw a punch at her, thats when she started retaliating, of course everyone watched us, running everywhere we went.

Thats when Elektra managed to rip my jacket off. My scars.. everyone knew now. Tracy had arrived at that point. I broke down, sinking to the floor.


End file.
